Clifton Barrett
Clifton Barrett Son of Boreas (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History Clara Barrett was a beautiful young athlete from New York, who excelled particularly in winter sports. This initially drew the attention of Boreas to her. When she gave her dreams of competing in the Olympics and joined the army, Boreas often visited her in basic training, under the guise of a young man named Boris. Not long after,having excelled in basic, Clara joined the Unites States Forces Japan in the Army, being stationed in Etajima, Hiroshima, having a menial desk job in the Akizuki Ammunition Depot. After working there for a few months, Clara began to more frequently have complaints of feeling nauseous and experiencing vertigo. She then went to see a doctor and was shocked to hear that she was pregnant. Months later, she gave birth to her son, naming him Clifton, after her father. Growing up, Cliff often hung out with his mother on the job, learning to become comfortable with the military. As he got older, he would spar with some of his mother's friends in the Depot, learning a bit of hand-to hand combat. Cliff also found that when the area around him was especially cold, he was more aware and felt stronger. This often lead to Clara finding him hanging out in walk-in freezers in the Depot kitchen, or in his room with the air conditioning on full-blast. |- | Other |- | |} One day while looking around the storage units in the depot, Cliff stumbled upon what looked like a glowing sword. He touched it and felt a cold gust of wind and what sounded like barely the whisper of a man's voice in his ear "It's yours." He took it and as he did, he heard a rustling behind him. As he turned, what looked like some strange monkey-man beast tackled him, and tried to violently scratch at his face. He used to sword to hold it back as best as he could, but its fur smelled of rotten meat, and soon the smell made him sneeze. Suddenly the creature was thrown back and covered with a layer of frost. He then rose to his feet and ran as fast as he could towards his mother's office. When he walked in, he finds another monkey-man that attacks him. On instinct,he swings the sword at it. It ducks under the blade and claws at his legs. He kicked it away and continued running. As the monsters chased after Cliff, Clara tackled them, pushing them into a storage unit. She ran up to cliff and hugged him tightly. "I was hoping that this wouldn't happen so soon." "Mom, what's going on?" "Here, Cliff, you have to get out of here. The only place you'll be safe is a camp in New York your father told me about. Shocked she'd spoken of his father, he nodded as he heard her out, explaining Camp Half-Blood to him. Just as she finished, the Kerkopes exploded out of the unit and attacked. He decapitated the first and,being prepared, he created a gust of icy wind, and a shard of ice lodged itself in its head,dissolving it to dust instantly. Clara then gave him a plane ticket and some money, saying that making it to camp on his own would be like a last test to show he was ready. He arrived at the JFK airport a day later, and searched around NYC for couple of days before finding camp and upon entering was claimed as a son of Boreas. Personality Personality Cliff is often confident, easily excited, and has a vast thirst for adventure. Usually calm and level headed,when angered badly enough is ruthless and militant. Appearance Appearance Roger-Frampton-Digitals-MaleModelScene-02 large.jpg Tumblr lou0tpkWE21qd73zxo1 500.jpg Lunapic 133861546563815 3.jpg Lunapic 133861546563815 12.jpg Rf1.jpg Lunapic 133861546563815 1.jpg Tumblr lmqk4pciGV1qdzt6do1 500.jpg Lunapic 133861546563815 8.jpg Tumblr lqqg9xyqM51qezlffo1 400.png Cliff is a Caucasian male. He is 6’4, 195 lbs. He has blonde hair and grey eyes. He is highly muscular with an athletic build. Possessions Possessions Celestial Bronze Shortsword, Gust. A gift from his father Abilities Abilities Children of Boreas have the ability to create gusts of icy wind which slow the movements of all effected by them as well as carrying small, sharp blades of ice which can tear into an unarmored opponent. Children of Boreas have the ability to call upon a focused ice storm which freezes a small area into solid ice, trapping anyone in the area within it; this effect does not last long. Children of Boreas have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. Children of Boreas have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Children of Boreas are stronger in the cold. Children of Boreas have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. Children of Boreas have the ability to turn pure water into ice at will using a cold breeze. Children of Boreas have the ability to call upon a massive snow flurry which obstructs view and lower the body temperature of all that are susceptible. Children of Boreas are able to withstand cold temperatures. Children of Boreas are often ambidextrous, a trait they share with Notus' children. Relationships Relationships ----